The Large Mansion In The Woods
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: Castiel Novak was the alleged fourth child of the rich and powerful Novaks, but to the world he was just a rumor and to himself he was just a 15 year old boy who have never seen his own parents or felt the light of day. He wanted adventure, he wanted to feel the outside world, nothing more than to be free...then...he met Dean. And suddenly he wanted so much more. Rapunzel AU
1. A regular evening at The Novaks

**I don't know what I'm doing, I have four stories on my plate but this one was one I really wanted to try. I mean bejeesus...I need a break, been watching Black Butler all day and I'm constantly mixing up Ceil with my Castiel. **

**(they look so fucking alike!) **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, the romance will be slow paced. I'm not one for fairytale, I love you and you are my soul mate at first sight, or a few days after they meet. **

**Though...maybe I'm just being hypocritical with what exactly I'm writing here...**

**Okay, so this is unbetaed so any mistake I make us mine.**

* * *

Castiel Novak, the name could bring anyone to their knees and is usually the main topic of all conversation. The Novaks in General is a name gossip loves to tell friends about too... Well, of course, thats what usually happens when they are the richest family in the world. Rich, wealthy, call them whatever you want, but somehow everyone knew.

The Novaks were royals.

And with a supposed rumor going around with a young boy named Castiel being the Novaks fourth son.

Oh, how right they are.

* * *

Castiel hated that window.

Stained glass, with colors so vibrant and beautiful it put the sunlight to shame, and one of the few passage ways that Castiel could at least see the outside world...and he hated it.

It wasn't so much that it was an ugly window, in fact, the window was one of the the most beautiful things he owned, and prized. It was the fact that it could not open..._ever_.

It had somehow gotten in the artist's mind some long time ago that making a latch for the window that couldn't open would be highly amusing. Of course, waking up very morning and screaming at the darn thing _would_ be amusing, if you weren't Castiel Novak.

But, the window still stands there, mocking him from afar with its use of colors and old rusty latches.

Much like now.

He had simply just laid back onto his bed, his book in hand all while eyeing the stained glass across from him, like it could open any second if he blinked.

But, it hadn't, and until the time does come, Castiel will keep a nervous eye on it.

He sighed, closing the book softly and placing it on the bedside table carefully. It was one of the many gifts his parents have given him over the years he's been here in isolation, and he cherished the stories in it deeply. It was simple fairytales, fables that he had read himself...like Cinderella or the Tortoise and The Hare, words that held lessons no one bothered to teach the 15 year old boy. Well, he taught himself, if there were such a thing, like how he learned to play piano at the age of five or the acoustic guitar that still stands beautifully in the corner of his bedroom. He taught himself these things, with great pleasure, and he learned even at a young age the importance of learning things on your own.

Maybe that was the reason his parents placed dear Castiel in this secluded home, by himself. Not willing him to ever leave, never touch the grass or the supposed blue skies. Castiel, in honesty, has never seen the sun in its true radiance. Never felt the rays of sunlight either...never touched the green grass or swam in an ocean of creatures.

The only person he had ever even spoken to is his caretaker, Marie.

Now, that fact must be preposterous but it's true. Castiel had never seen the faces of his parents before either, only read letters Marie gave him once in a while, and presents that seemed to come with a great deal of expense.

Castiel always wondered why, though.

"Castiel...are you in there?"

Castiel quickly got up from the bed, taking quick strides to open the door for Marie.

Marie stood there, smiling, a tray with biscuits and tea in hand and her blonde hair tied up in a bun. "Evening Castiel, I thought you might like some biscuits. And possibly try to pry that window open again."

"That would be lovely, Marie, thank you." He replied, opening the door wider for the blonde. Marie slides in, careful with the tea and biscuits on the tray, and placed it on the small table in front of the stained glass window.

"Always so formal, relax a bit Castiel. I've known you for 15 years now sweetie, familiarity would be nice once in a while you know." Marie scolded half heartedly, taking the small china and pouring the steaming tea slowly.

Castiel picked up the cup after she finished, seating himself onto one of the lounge chairs on the side of the table. "Apologies, Marie..."

"No need to apologize, it's just your nature after all." Marie waved him off, pouring another cup of tea for herself and placing the biscuit on the small plate. "Sugar?"

"My nature?" Castiel wondered. "Oh, and yes please, two."

Marie placed two cubes of sugar in his cup, and four in hers. "Well, Castiel I meant nature as in personality." She explained. "You, darling, weren't prone to the disaster of the outside world. Your parents chose to seclude you for your safety, and here you are, having no idea of the danger but handling everything and everyone as if they were the most valuable jewels in the world. That's your nature, your polite to a fault, and so kind."

"But, Marie, the outside world isn't that dangerous...is it?"

Marie gave Castiel a thoughtful look, all while sipping her tea. "Normally, no...it isn't. The world, Castiel, as I'm positive you already know, isn't dangerous at all. It's...beautiful. Like a sunset in Arizona, which I promise I will show you one day Castiel, is in itself one of the most beautiful things in the world."

"How beautiful." Castiel murmured, hoping the question wouldn't go unanswered, for his thirst of the outside world seemed to never quench.

"Oh...Castiel...words can't describe the colorful dance of the purple hues and orange rays. I remember, every night, before I went to bed, I would go outside and watch the sun descend into its own slumber. Rainbows flying as a farewell to everyday, inviting the moon like old friends. They were both a few of the most beautiful things in the world Castiel..." Marie answered, a warm smile growing wider at each word.

Castiel smiled, feeling the tips of his fingers tingle at the thought of such an adventure, of excitment, of colors. "What did the ground feel like...and the earth...what was the picture, Marie?"

Marie's eyes twinkled. "Always eager to hear the words again...huh?" Marie giggled, "Alright, alright! Let's start with the feel of it all...every morning, the sun came up waking everyone in its midst. Including the earth, which grew cold during the night...turned burning like a pan on a stove. The ground was rocky, with reds and beiges that painted it until the colors grew to be friends. With green shrubs, and cacti that seemed to grow everywhere! The green was a refreshing color once in a while though, but it was steaming."

"Was it really that hot?" Castiel prodded once more, twisting his tea cup around in the hands.

"Like your cup of tea." Marie nodded. "But it was never a problem. It was one of the few reasons I could go outside to swim, and play. It felt nice, the feel of sand and brittle earth moving around your toes, all while the sprinklers were happily refreshing us with its cool water like rain."

"What does rain feel like?" Castiel asked, knowing the answer to well. He had never felt it, but he's seen it, but Marie was always happy to explain everything and anything to his young mind.

"Well, as I said before, like a shower. Except, all around. It's cold and it's gentle, though sometimes it could be harsh and cruel. The water droplets are usually cold, depending on the temperature, but it's always seeps through the skin like a warm yet chill blanket..."

Castiel closed his eyes, imagining the mud and grass beneath his toes and the water falling unto him softly. "Your always wonderful with words Marie."

"Of course, I used to be an author." Marie replied.

"Really?"

"Yup, but the book wasn't very popular until your parents read it. They sent out publicity like free candy and it helped me, a lot."

Castiel took a large gulp of his tea, ignoring the burning sensation that passed. "Oh..."

"Yeah...don't get too excited buddy."

"No, I didn't mean it like that Marie...I'm sorr-"

Marie interrupted with a hearty laugh. "Always so formal, I know Castiel, no need to apologize for anything. I mean, you've been a perfect angel since birth...I just wonder sometimes _why _you insist of apologizing for everything."

Castiel stayed quiet, leaving the words he wanted to say that she already knew hanging in the air.

"Well, now I'm pretty tired, let's try the window tomorrow, yeah?" Marie stretched, picking up her empty tea cup and plate.

"Yes, thank you again Marie." Castiel replied, taking his cup of tea and biscuit to the side giving a message to Marie that he's quite not finished yet.

"Always a pleasure Castiel, goodnight."

And with that, Castiel was left by himself with the mocking window once again.


	2. Introducing WonderWoman and SuperWoman

Castiel didn't go to sleep that night, instead priding himself in rereading his favorite books from his personal library. He knew Marie wouldn't mind, especially since he practically finished his studies for this year last year. He loved to get ahead, and since he was homeschooled, he always made sure Marie squeezed in extra lesson when they could.

So saying he's partially off the hook would be a better explanation.

He was currently curled up in his large satin duvet, pillows aligning each side while the large lamp from his bedside table shown down unto the pages of the book. It was a comfortable position, and nights like these made Castiel feel cocooned. In his own world, where friends joined him on fantastic adventures, and he saved damsels in distress and cleverly beat the evil dragon with his wit. Where vampires and goblins and demons came to play, and flying cars and worlds that held a thousand moons invited him with open arms. That's were Castiel retreated in the late hours of the night, and that's where he felt the most safest.

Except, tonight, he kept on getting interrupted.

Every few seconds, there would be a tap and a rustle. A small tap like a stone, and the rustle of leaves. He heard them clearly, and he knew where the ominous sounds were coming from, they were coming from the stained glass window.

The first few times were of nothing important, he brushed them off as the trees that surrounded the large estate. Now, it was just getting ridiculous. These noises happened every so often, but it seemed this time they were getting louder and louder by the second.

_Tap tap tap. _

Castiel huffed, pushing his blankets and pillows off and placing his book carefully on his bedside table. He went towards the large stained glass window, tried the old rusted latch which still didn't budge, and looked outside the best he could with the blurred red and blues.

Nothing.

He waited a bit, trying out different colors to see which one had the clearest view, and decided on the yellow piece on the left hand corner.

He waited, hoping the noises were another raccoon like last time, he expected it to be another raccoon like last time.

What he didn't expect, was the hushed yet arduous laughter that didn't sound like Marie. He jumped back, yet instantly prying his ear to the window to hear more of the sound, to hear someone else's voice, to know there are other people out there.

"Dammit, seriously Jo. This _is _a nice place." A woman's voice praised.

"Nice, but still a bit creepy...we're looking to see if Dean and I can get the front doors open by Friday. See if this place is as big as people say it is, and maybe par-tay!" Another woman voice replied.

"Hush! There could be ghosts, like seriously, haven't you read on the history of this place?"

"No, of course not Charlie. Besides, what does us talking have to do with ghosts hearing us and popping up out of no where."

Castiel listened closer, hoping the women were joking about this place being secluded. They couldn't come and open it, because this was private property, a secret place...how...how do they know about this?

"You've got a point, noise works for zombies. Not dead entities."

"I dunno...wanna test that theory?"

"Fuck no, even if you are implying what I think your implying, I'm not doing it out here where there can literally be people watching us."

Castiel paused, wondering what they were talking about exactly before the tap happened once more. He jumped back, looking at the yellow part and realizing that those where human fingers tapping on the window.

Oh...

"So what your saying is you want to just not here?"

The silence was broken by the tap of the fingers once more.

"Shut up and kiss me JoAnna Harvelle."

"Gladly, Charlotte Bradbury."

"God, I hate that name."

"Ditto."

Castiel stepped back, knowing full well the rustles and noises they were making now we're not for his virgin ears. He quickly looked around his room, wondering if he used anything to break that latch open to explain to them exactly why they can't come here, and his eyes landed on his lamp. The thing was made out of iron, and Castiel took quick work to unscrew the light bulb and unplug the source.

He walked back towards the window, saying a quick sorry all while staring at the large latch, and slammed the iron pole down.

"What the fuck!" Joanna, Castiel guessed, exclaimed from outside the window. He paid no mind to the hushed exclamations, except throwing the iron lamp onto the ground and groaning in frustration.

The latch didn't even crack.

Castiel took this exact moment to explode, throwing all precautions out the window, literally.

"You useless, stupid piece of glass! I need you to open, just once, for me! Please, I'm begging you, let me free! Just let me look outside! I've tried everything, _everything_ in my will power to get you open, to get me at least see the world where I live in and you don't budge. Not then, not now and not ever!" He cried out, and threw the pole of the lamp to the corner of the room.

"Holy shit, Jo. I think...I think someone lives here."

Castiel ignored the women outside, who are currently tapping on the stained glass, and frantically looking inside. He could see them, the pretty teenagers who are looking through the colorful window in hopes of another being.

"No shit, Sherlock, it's actually a fucking deer."

"Hey! Don't sass me, look, we just need to get this person out of here. It seems they were trapped. And who knows how long, so wouldn't the right thing to do is to help them escape?"

"Yes, but here's the deal, if someone was trapped in here, there would be a reason...right?"

The couple grew quiet, and Castiel looked at them in solace. Maybe, maybe if he replied once more...maybe he could feel the rain and the sun...mud...earth.

"Doesn't matter, I'm helping them."

"Charlie!"

"Look, if your trapped in here...and alive...I need you to knock twice. If your trapped in there and _dead_...I need you to knock once..."

"This is exactly the kind of shit that gets you killed in the movies Char!"

Castiel looked at their faces, wondering if he tapped...would they help. They probably would...they said they would...

He walked closer, ultimately deciding to knock.

He needed to know.

_Knock knock._

"Well...you owe me a beer."

Castiel looked at their happy faces from the yellow part of the window, and his heart started to pound in fear. He shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have, Marie will be angry and his parents...his parents would be...

He couldn't even think about what his parents would do.

"Okay...okay okay okay...um, I'm Charlie and this is my girlfriend Jo. We're here to help, well at first we weren't but now we are and are you okay? I mean are you trapped in there? How long have you been trapped in there...oh my..."

"Hey, Charlie, calm down. I think your scaring the poor guy."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Ill take it from here sweetie..." Jo muttered. "Look, we can't help you unless we know who you are...what's your name?"

Castiel inwardly gasped, realizing that he's reacting with another human being. Nice people...people who want to know his name...he's going to be conversing with them! Why...how could such a thing happened? After his years of loneliness and seclusion...they stumble upon Castiel.

He wasted no time in replying. "My name is Castiel."

"Okay, Castiel...we're going to get you out of here...just...tell us who put you in here. And Charlie, start calling the cops."

Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of police "NO! No! Don't do that, don't call them...please...don't."

"What?! Why not! We're only trying to help."

"Because, if you do that then it'll ruin everything." Castiel replied, resting his forehead against the cool glass, the rush of the situation besting his fatigue to a pulp.

"Ruin everything? What will it ruin, your trapped in here...with probably no food or water...or a good place to sleep. You need help!"

"That's where your wrong. I'm trapped here, yes, but I have food and I have water. I have satin sheets and an endless string of books and instruments to entertain me. I have paints and canvases, and earlier my caretaker Marie treated me to evening biscuits and tea. I'm not starved of food, water or shelter. I'm starved of freedom." Castiel finally admitted...and when he was finished...the clench of his jaw was so tense tears brimmed at his eyes.

"What's your full name..." Charlie finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

Castiel only blinked as he replied, not knowing the full power of such a name.

"Castiel Emmanuel Novak."

"Charlie...I think I owe you three hundred beers and a lap dance." Jo finally said.


	3. Hate Mail from family members

If Castiel had ever felt fear in his life, he would tell you exactly why he had ever had fear. He remembered, when he was young and little, he looked around the room and the biggest thing he'd see was that stained glass window. It was glorious, and beautiful, but Castiel, being so young did not realize that. He didn't recognize the different splatter of colors joining and melding to form an angel of darkness. Two large black wings spread out across the red glass, in the middle were two people, a woman and a man. The man had dark hair and blue eyes, and to his side was a woman with orange hair and a playful smile. They were holding hands and he remembers wondering at his young age who they were. On the other side of the woman was a boy, with a large smile and holding a lollipop. And to the side of the man was a another boy, a bit taller than the other boy but had blonde hair and striking eyes.

The fact that these people all formed together formed a familiar face. One that Castiel should have noted, but never did until he actually saw it.

He was five, and had just got done with taking his afternoon bath. Marie had helped him dress and he was walking to his room when he saw it, in the corner of his eyes.

It was the window...the window had formed a face. With the wings for the dark hair and the family for the face. The random colors behind them finally made sense. It only took a fraction of a second to realize exactly what he was looking at.

He was looking at himself.

And it absolutely terrified him.

* * *

"Your...your Castiel Novak." Charlie whispers in awe.

Castiel watches the teenager from the other side of the window, hoping that his name won't be a problem. "Yes, I am...whats wrong with my name?"

"Nothing! Its just...your _the_ Castiel Novak."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, not fully understanding. "_The_?"

Jo, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up. "Charlie, we don't know if he is _the_ Castiel Novak."

"Of course we don't, because why would we, lesbians stumble over to this supposed haunted mansion looking to find a great party place and instead finding the son of the richest fucking family in the world. We are in Kansas for fucks sake!" Charlie replies, noticing her quick belief in Castiel.

"We are in Kanas?" Castiel asks, not fully understanding the conversation on the other side of the window. "I've read about this place before, in a book I own...with a girl named Dorothy and talking scarecrows."

"Oh, great, Mr. Novak over here doesn't even know where he lives!" Jo exclaims.

"Well, Jo, it seems we're still in Kansas...with a man on the other side of the window who could possibly be _the_ Castiel Novak and it's 1 in the morning." Charlie mutters.

"Once again, _the_?"

"Look, Castiel, we're going to get you out of here. I promise, just..." Jo pauses as if she was considering her next move on a chess board. "We need time, because, hell, we have no fucking clue on what's going on."

He suddenly felt his heart fill with dread at the realization that they aren't going to help him. "Your not going to help me."

"No! I never said that! We need to get a plan!"

Castiel shook his head, knowing full well that this felt like a fable from his book. It was constant, with a frog stuck in a spider web and a spider coming by each day telling him he was going to help the poor frog each day. And each day, the frog got a little more stuck, not realizing the spider was lying until all along. The spider had him for a great feast.

He looked at the window, knowing full well that they were waiting for him to answer, and so he did. "The frog waited, and each day the spider came, promising him freedom and life. He did not realize the spider was lying to him, and each day he got stuck even further to the web. It was until he couldn't move at all did he realize his foolishness, the spider was never going to help him. The spider was only going to help himself. He had been tricked."

"Casti-"

"No, please go, I believe I'm dreaming. The whole situation did seem to good to be true."

Silence filled both walls, and it was ten minutes later when he noticed that the figures of the couple were gone, and he was left alone once again.

He went back to sleep.

...

He woke up the next day with a pounding headache and a dry ache in his mouth.

His room looked like a war site, or what could be with the few things he has to occupy the space in his bedroom. On the floor was the parts of the iron lamp, and many blankets and pillows were strewn across the room. It was the messiest he had ever seen his room in a long time.

Castiel quickly went to work on picking up the mess, finishing it in record time and finally looking out the window in despair.

He had remembered a few minutes ago what had happened last night.

They were people, real, live, actual people!

He suddenly felt like one of the luckiest people in the world…and one of the unluckiest.

He had driven them away. They will probably never come back now, and in fact it was all Castiel's fault. He didn't intend to push the couple away, he just wanted to get out for once, to feel grass and dirt and smell the earth. He wondered what would have happened if he did make it out. What would he do then?

He hadn't thought about that, not really. His soul purpose last night was to get out and possibly protect the household. Or maybe it was the other way around...

Either way, if he _had_ left, who would stay and accompany Marie?

Or what would Marie think if she came into his room and found out that he was gone?

He shook the thought away, knowing full well these words have been repeated to him from him every time he thought about the idea. He couldn't leave, and maybe telling the couple last night to leave was the best idea, even if it killed him.

With a sigh, he finished placing the satin duvet on the bed and looked around his room. It looked empty as always, so he went to the front door of his room.

He's only ever been out of his own room a few times…Marie dwells upstairs and the front door is about twenty feet away. Well, from what Marie has told him.

He doesn't quite remember what the rest of his house looks like.

There was a knock on the door not soon after.

"Hello? Castiel are you awake yet?" Marie calls from the other side.

"Yes, Marie, come in." Castiel answers and walks back to the seats next to the coffee table, seating himself on one of them.

"Morning doll, you've got mail." She replies, closing the door after coming in, placing three envelopes and a huge box package on his lap.

He looks through them quickly, knowing very well these are from his parents. He opens the first envelope, pulling out a letter. "Thank you, Marie. Now, if you could leave me with some privacy that would be lovely."

"Of course, I'll be back with some pancakes, tell me all about what they say when I get back, okay?" Marie turns quickly, leaving the door to close rather loudly. Castiel doesn't answer, already halfway through the first letter.

**Dear Castiel,**

** Well, it's been a while hasn't it? We are in Paris right now, but since you turned fifteen last year we decided it was high time you knew exactly what we've been hiding from you. **

Hiding? What exactly could his parents be hiding from him? He looked at the stained glass in worry, and then looks back at the letter in hope that it won't be as bad as he thinks.

**You have two brothers, Castiel. Your eldest brother is named Balthazar Keagan Novak, and is ten years older than you. Your second oldest brother is named Gabriel 'Trick' Novak, and is five years older than you. **

**I know this is bad timing, and having you live in seclusion for the rest of your life only hearing from your parents and now finding out you have brothers…but hear us out. You, Castiel Novak, are a rumor…nothing more than a secret to ****society. **

Castiel clenches the paper, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

**I'm sorry, and I know it pains you to hear this but you must never leave this house. Ever, Castiel. Never ever leave that house. You have to be there, you have to keep the secret safe. You go out there, your under everyone's line of ****view. Your naive, Castiel, you don't understand exactly what they will do to you once you step out. Your at your safest with Marie. Keep _us_ safe, otherwise, if you go...**

**It might kill us all. **

He threw the paper to the ground, not expecting what he had just read.

How..how how could they?! Keep him here, for their sake, for their own reasons? It's like murder!

He's nothing. Is that what they are saying? That if he steps out, reveals the truth then they could be nothing. What's the point of having him if he's nothing but a big fat mistake?!

A secret.

What's so big with him that it could potentially kill every one of them? Was it a risk they knew would be had if he had simply been born? Did they realize if they wanted to save his life it would kill him everyday to even look out the window?

And brothers? He has brothers now? A whole family, waiting for him on the other side of that window and he's forbidden.

He can't stay here.

The thought, as it blooms through his mind in silence, terrifies him more than it should.


	4. The three amigos and Blue eyed wonders

**Before we start anything, just a warning that I will be putting an insight to other characters point of view for a moments, wether it be past present or future and then afterwards I will give you Castiel's point of view. and then I'll probably add them again...i dunno. Whatever I find saucy. **

**Today's character is: **

**Jo Harvelle **

**have fun guys.**

* * *

(Jo's POV)

The walk back to Dean's car was terrifying.

"Jo..." Charlie whispers after about twenty feet away from the mansion. It was dark out, and Jo could barely see her girlfriend under the foliage, but she still gave a tight squeeze with her hand.

"Yeah, Char."

"I feel horrible..."

Jo's hand clenches tighter onto Charlie's knowing full well they were talking about Castiel back there. "We're coming back, okay?"

"I know, Jo, it's just-what are we expecting?" Charlie replies, and steps closer to Jo, sliding into her lover's body heat.

"I dunno, babe, it's all shitty in the end. We'll fix it though, okay? We'll get Dean and we'll get a plan and well fix it." Jo lets the promise spill out of her mouth, knowing full well that the words could have been flat out lies to Charlie but she didn't want them too. She wanted Charlie to stop worrying and to get Dean's ass to help them.

She wraps the hand that was earlier holding Charlie's around Charlie's shoulders.

"I hope so."

They were silent as they climbed into Dean's impala and drove back to their best friends house.

* * *

Castiel had started to feel claustrophobic.

It wasn't his fault. He declined any food from Marie, practically kicked her out and sat in the middle of the floor, reading the letter until he felt his eyes were going to bleed. He hated this, he wanted to know, he needed to know, and in order to do that he needed to get out.

He can't stay here, and he decided hours ago that in order to do that he would need to sneak out.

But he can't, he doesn't have the slightest idea on where to start...and the rest of the letters and package.

Castiel hadn't dared to open them.

The stained glass was haunting him once again. He finally figured out who the other people were...they were his absent family. He wonders what they are doing right now, if they are laughing at a joke one of his brothers must have told them or drinking wine under the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They probably are...probably seeing the world in a way Castiel only wishes he could.

The letter from earlier was neatly folded and placed into the pocket of his black slacks. It felt like it was burning a hole thought them, and in reality it probably was.

He looks towards the door, eyeing it suspiciously and slowly walking towards it. He grabs the handle, tightening his fist around it and tried to open it.

It didn't budge.

Castiel suddenly felt like the door was just another stained glass window, that he could never get out and his heart started to beat faster and faster until suddenly it silenced.

Marie...Marie must have locked the door somehow...there isn't a lock inside of here. It must be outside, where she must be with the key and he's never going to leave is he. He's never going to make it out alive...to see the sun and to feel the grass and the dirt and please please please let this all be a dream. Let it all be a dream...please open.

Castiel tried again and again, and no answer.

"Marie!" He tried to call out. "Marie help me!"

"Castiel...what's wrong?"

Thank the heavens Marie. "Marie, I need your assistance." Castiel muttered thought the door, hands shaking on the brass door handle. It was quiet for a moment, utter silence leaked through each side until Castiel heard a shriek of laughter.

"Oh well isn't this golden! You know, your mother called me earlier, said you would probably try to get out somehow. I believed her, told your mom that I would do everything I can to keep you in there. But, oh my, this is way better than I imagined!"

"Marie..?" Castiel tried again.

"Shut up, you little bitch."

Castiel jumped away from the door like it was on fire, shaking all over.

No no no no. This can not be happening...Marie...Marie was supposed to help him, Marise promised to let him out, she promised!

"Ah...surprised aren't we Cassie?"

"Marie. Please, stop this isn't you."

"No actually, it is. It's just that I was considered a really great actress. Maybe that's why your mom hired me all those years ago. Never thought this job could be so inexplicably easy. I mean, c'mon taking care of a billion dollar brat for the next twenty years of his life? No biggie, because the pay roll? It's amazing."

Castiel shook his head, running a hand through his raven clad hair and blinked back the oncoming tears. He felt like a giant wall was breaking while another was rebuilding itself all over again.

"No, Marie, this can't be, you promised!"

"Promised what? Look angel, your nothing right now, and your parents are paying me to do this. You think I want to do this? Please, I could be going right now but like I said, the pay roll doll the pay roll!"

"Marie, explain...please..."

The huge sigh from the other side of the door sounded horrible in Castiel's ears.

"Well, let's start with the fact that your family is the richest family in the world. But, as it's told your nothing but a big fat dirty secret. Your not even considered an actual living person to the world! Isn't that hilarious?" Marie paused, clicking her tongue. "Well, to be honest, it really isn't but heh, sucks for you doesn't it?"

Castiel stayed silent.

"By the way, was it fun believing something and suddenly realizing it was never true in the end?"

Castiel didn't answer, because all he saw was black.

* * *

(Jo POV)

"I'm telling you Dean, this shit was real." Jo recalled and stuck a ketchup plastered fry in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

She was peacefully sitting with Charlie and Dean at the cafeteria table, telling Dean about what happened last night. Charlie nodded along with her, stealing a fry frim the basket Jo was holding.

"So what? What do we do now?" Dean replied, running a hand through his golden hair.

Jo sighed dramatically, fry half chewn in her mouth. "Jesus Dean, stop acting like your the bitch locked away in there. Be the hero you always are, cmon, it will be fun."

"Think about it Deanie, if it was Lisa locked away back there what would you do? Or Sam for that matter? I know for a fucking fact that you wouldn't be sitting here half-assing the decision, you would already be on your majestic white steed and fucking riding into the sunset." Charlie added.

"I never said I wasn't going to do it!" Dean defended, green eyes looking between Jo and Charlie.

"Good, then it's all decided, let's go." Jo pushed the basket of fries to Charlie who happily dug in. They started to get up, but only to be brought down by Dean's protest.

"Were going now?"

"Yes, now hurry up, your girlfriend is looking this way." Charlie waved a hand and quickly walked to the exiting doors of the cafeteria, munching on the rest of the fries.

"Jesus, you guys are fucking serious, okay let's go." Dean muttered, looking back at Lisa who was currently watching the trio with intensity and then following the girls out. They made it out of the school quickly, and Dean hadn't said a word until they made it to the impala. "Okay, what's the rest of the plan?"

Jo looked at Charlie for a moment, racking her brain for obstacles that might be big on getting Castiel out.

The window.

"Dean, were going to need your tools." She decided and she and Charlie climbed into the back seat. Dean smiled and climbed into the drivers seat, starting the car with a rumble and turning the radio up high.

"The three amigos are back baby!" Charlie squealed and kissed Jo's cheek.

Now for the hard part.


	5. Shoulda Woulda Coulda but you didn't

Dean didn't exactly know what to expect when he rolled up to the old mansion in the middle of the woods. Yeah, it was secluded, and creepy as fuck but he was disappointed to find out the old haunted mansion was actually occupied.

It was a shock to say the least, but as soon as Jo and Charlie told him exactly what they witnessed he had no choice to believe his childhood friends. Okay, okay, maybe he was a tad bit skeptical, but he was never one to let them down. So he went along, drove them to the mansion on a string io a doubt AND skipping class to save a possibly not even alive person.

He was a hero like that, yeah no biggie.

"Okay, you see that large stained glass window?" Jo points from the back seat. They were behind a lot of trees, as if to disguise the black car in foliage. Personally, Dean hated the fact that his baby was being used this way but he said nothing, and nods to Jo.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's where our billionaire darling resides." Charlie answers, giving a large smile and climbing out of the back seat, making a beeline for the trunk.

Dean shook his head at the redhead, climbing out after her and following her to the trunk.

"So, Dean, your a handyman right?" Charlie asks after opening Dean's bag of tools. Dean pulls away the bag, not wanting her to dig her hand in there carelessly and pulling out something that could endanger her.

Dean scoffs,"Hardly, I fix cars not A/Cs"

"Well, its not an A/C, its a window. That needs a bit of getting off of that wall." Charlie pulls the bag back to her, sticking her tongue out to Dean.

At times like these, he wonders how two lesbians can take control of him so easily.

Ha. Thats what he said. Or thought.

"Yo, Dean-o, you listening?" Jo flashes a hand in front of Dean's eyes, knocking out his train of thought.

He swats her hand away, giving the blonde a glare. "Yeah, yeah I'm listening. Smash the window off, get the princess and run off with him on our trusty black steed. Not white, because damn anyone if this baby was white."

"Not quite actually, because we have to take the window off quietly, no breaking it." Charlie opens the bag a bit more, pulling out a few screwdrivers and a hammer.

"And why can't we smash it?"

"Because this isn't Donkey Kong and there is one more person in that house."

"So?" Dean asks once more, pulling the bag again back to him.

Cahrlie glares, reaching for the bag only to for Dean to pull it out of her reach. "So, it means if there is someone else there that means that someone wants to keep Castiel in there."

"Okay, I get all of this, but what are we going to do once we pull the sucker out for freedom? Show him the ways of our horrible decade?"

Jo and Charlie nod enthusiastically, smiles wide at the idea. "Exactly what we were going to do."

"Ok, so what's going to happen when this guy turns out to be some 56 year old bat? Still going to take him in and show him to mommy?"

Dean catches the look of terror and dissapointment that flashes through Charlie's eyes in a instant, the utter regret at the words flying low to the wallows of his stomach. He listens intently to he response, not wanting to see that look again, not for another 100 years if he can. "We'll do what we can Dean, remember? Your the one that made that damn rule anyway, so don't give me that crap."

"Remind me to stop by Bobby's after this for some Jack, I have a feeling this will be tiresome." Dean mutters, all while pulling out a crowbar from the bag. He decides not to dwell on the fact that Charlie's words slightly made his heart clench, and that he disappointed her for those few seconds. He's not going to think about it, he's not, he has better things to do. Like saving this guy, and finding another place to host Lisa's birthday party and remembering to pick up Sam earlier due to his student council.

Which reminds him..."Hey, you guys do realize we have to pick Sam up at three right?"

Charlie and Jo are ignoring him though, and are quickly jogging to the window.

"Hey!" He exclaims and clenches the crowbar, running after the duo, the thought left quickly in the dust.

"Shhh!" Jo scolds and they round the stained glass, "I hear something...like..back when you used to play guitar for us. That one song..."

"Overkill?" Dean suggests, crouching a bit lower as they make it too the stained glass window. Evidently the window looks bigger than he thought from the distance from the impala, and a bit scarier too.

"Yes! That one, but shhh, listen." Jo smiles, leaning her ear against the stained glass window, Dean and Charlie reluctantly following suit.

His ear touches the cool of the yellow glass, but he doesn't move away. He can hear the strumming, so loud and vibrant, yet soft and mournful. Even for Dean to admit, it sounded pretty damn awesome. Like a professional, nothing like the way Dean used to play it a few years back.

He himself hasn't touched a guitar in years, but then again it's his own damn fault. He can't help but feel a bit nostalgic as this Castiel guy quickly strums up to the chorus, fast and skillful, it was always Charlie and Jo's favorite song for Dean to play.

The words want to dance and jump at the tip of his tongue but he stays quiet, gently humming along.

_Day after day it reappears_

_Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear _

_Ghosts appear and fade away..._

_I can't get to sleep! _

_I think about the implications _

_Of diving in to deep_

_And possibly the complications _

_Especially at night_

_I worry over situations_

_I know Ill be alright _

_It just overk- _

"Will you fucking shut up!" A woman shrieks, causing the guitar playing to come to a halt. Dean's eyes widen, he was not expecting this. "God, that felt good to do after 15 years, now please shut the fuck up and let me fucking sleep."

It was silent for a moment, until Dean heard the last two strums and a deep gravel voice suddenly sing: "It's just overkill."

And damn, he'd be lying is he told you he hadn't felt something twitch down there.

"That's our princess alright." Jo smiles, and taps lightly on the yellow glass. "Helloooo?"

Silence flooded through everyone's ears, except Dean, who had been listening intently, heard the quiet "oh." Being uttered, as the rest were oblivious to the slight sound.

"Your back." The voice, Castiel, replies.

"In black." Dean smiles under his breath, causing Charlie to give him an exasperated look.

"Of course were back, we said we would. Besides, I think we have a plan. I mean, it may not be a full on-" Charlie starts, only to be interrupted by Castiel.

"No! No, Im sorry to burden you with this, but I can't get out."

"What do you mean? This window is made out of glass you know, easily smash It." Dean asks, tapping on the yellow glass with his knuckle.

"Dammit, Dean we already ruled that one out." Jo scolds.

He signs, ignoring the blonde. It was worth a shot, if you ask him.

"I've already tried that..." Dean hears Castiel mutter.

"Well, I guess this is made out of some stupid plexiglass."

"Plexiglass?"

"Yeah, you know, like glass but unbreakable?" Dean tries to answer, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind who exactly is this guy.

"That is scientifically impossible, nothing is unbreakable." Castiel determinedly counters, at which Dean rolls his eyes.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, but if you used any regular things to break glass the plexiglass will go all sharks with lasers on you. Try shooting it with a gun, I hear that never works." He retorts, only to have Jo slap him on the arm, mouthing the words _behave!_

"Listen, Castiel, ignore Dean over here, the only thing going up in there is Star Wars and sex. Probably both at the same time." Charlie reassures.

"Star Wars and sex?" Castiel draws, the words sounding innocent and foreign in the other man's mouth, making Dean shiver. He chooses to ignore Charlie, just giving the redhead a roll of his green eyes and awaiting the next move.

"Never mind, first we have to get you out. How much time do you have?" Jo cuts through the awkward silence, grabbing the wheel and turning the situation's topic to a more productive one.

"Time is of an essence, and I don't have time, for time is unreachable to the human's grasp."

"No, Cas, what Jo meant was that how much time is left until your Mommy Dearest shows up once again and possibly slaps us with some wire hangers." Dean huffs.

He starts to push into the yellow glass with the palm of his hand as Castiel answers them with a simple "40 minutes." He feels the cool shard budge, and his hand flies away from it in surprise.

Wait...did the glass just...move? He tries again, this time pushing it with more force, spreading his entire palm around the whole peice.

His hand flew through to the other side of the window.

"Holy shit!" Jo exclaims, eyes wide as if Dean had done a magic trick. It probably looked like a magic trick, and if it wasn't him doing this he would have thought it was some sort of magic too.

Dean pulls hit hand out slowly, suddenly pressing them into larger peices of glass. He easily pushes those in, the glass panel shifting upwards and inwards as if it was the opening to a mailbox. "Cas...see if you can try to push them out through the other way." He calls, putting more and more force unto other pieces, Jo and Charlie doing the same. Only a few would open, some wouldn't budge, so he hoped that Cas could get it open from the inside.

Dean watches intently as Castiel's palm spreads throughout a bigger piece of glass, and pushes in, but to no avail, it doesn't move. "It's not working..."

"Try again, come on, you can do it." He encourages, trying to push into the other piece of glass that resides next to his.

Castiel tries again, and like magic again, it works.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaims, giving Jo a hug and a kiss that smacks in celebration. Jo returns it, and Dean takes his time ignoring his best friends and staring in awe as Castiel slowly pokes his head out from the glass.

Castiel was _NOT_ a 50 something hear old bat, that's for sure.


	6. The First Burger

Castiel wasn't sure what colors he saw first as soon as he pushed open the slot. He saw green, red, such a bright bright yellow, brown, blue, white, purple.

In short...

He saw everything.

It was cool, the air that blew softly into his face. The sun that seemed to shine in a way that Castiel has never seen, because he has _never_ seen such a thing. But it felt _fantastic_. And then the smell, god the smell, it was earthy and new and wet. It was so many different things all in one, a thousand shades of green rolling across the grass. This... _this _this was something...

And then, with one swift movement, he was eye to eye with the one who helped him push open the window himself.

"Thank you..." The words flew so quick, it left his mouth dry but he had never meant words like he meant those.

"Yeah...uh...your welcome."

Castiel pauses, eyes combing over the human being that stands before him. He looked older, and green eyes that sparkled golden kept on blinding him. A freckled nose, plump lips, straw jaw bone. Castiel didn't expect it.

He didn't know people could be so different. Well, of course he knew but this is a different kind of different.

Its a good different.

"How does this stupid thing even work?" Exclaimed who Castiel now realized is Joanna. She was taller, more skinnier but she had the most spectacular golden rays of hair that framed her angular face.

"Doesn't matter, Jo." Charlie slapped her head, whipping her to look at Castiel, smiling. "We have found him!"

"Well, damn, didnt know we actually had a human being in there. I mean I was half expecting a crazy drug addict." Dean murmured.

"Edgar Allen Poe was a drug addict, more or less, I am not a horror genius."

"Wonderful, maybe I was right."

"Shush Dean, look," Charlie peers past Castiel, and into the room. "Get as many clothes and possessions you _probably_ have, and hurry!"

Castiel nods, turning back into the room, oh what to get what to get...

He grabs his viola, guitar and his large pile of sheet music, tossing it softly to Dean and rushing back to his drawers.

"Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed, followed by a "Please shut up."

Castiel dived through his closet, taking out a duffle bag the size of Russia and taking every single piece of clothing into there, from silk scarves to his pajamas. Surprisingly, everything fit, and he had room for a few more things. He immediately stashed his storybook, the only thing he could possibly need and the packages. He still felt the letter burning.

Last but not least his slammed every open peice of glass closed until the last one remained. He slid his duffle through, going to the silk blankets and covering it up, but putting a few pillows underneath, to make it look like a sleeping body. He learned that when he read a book about an escapee prince when he was 10.

It took him one last look around the room, heart racing, face flushed, and slipped through the window, closing it behind him. He stepped onto the grass, feeling the sun burn on his cheek.

They grabbed his forearms, pulling him forward, the duffle and cases being carried on backs.

"Dammit, look, the car is right there lets go..!" Dean exclaimed, rushing through the forest, Charlie and Jo guided him through the leaves. Castiel wasn't really listening, his mind was blank, but he just felt it.

_Sun, grass, I didn't know the trees could be so...green! Blonde hair and different skin, Charlie's hair is so red...whats the color anyways? The clouds were white, in fact so so white..._

"We'll put his stuff in the trunk, just hurry!" Dean was stuffing the guitar and viola in the trunk, with Jo helping with the music when Castiel realized.

"No! The heat! It will damage the instruments!" Castiel grabbed on to his viola, holding it close to him as Charlie helped him into the black sleek car.

Before they knew it, Castiel had the guitar in the back with the girls, and was sitting up front in the large car next to Dean, still holding tightly to the viola. "Where are we going?" He found himself asking, looking out the window.

Dean didn't answer, but replied with a careful "Buckle your seatbelt."

"Don't worry Cas, can I call you Cas? We'll Cas, we're going somewhere safe I promise." Charlie patted his shoulder, giggling. "Where going to the Roadhouse!"

Jo scoffed,"We just kidnapped/saved a person's doomed life, and we're going to eat at my mom's?!"

"Shush Jo, if we show her the situation I know she'll help, besides, we got a unknowing teenager right here, we need to show him the birds and the bees." Dean laughed.

"Didn't know you swung that way." Charlie muttered. Fortunately, the words barely grazed only Castiel's ears, but he had the better sense not to ask.

"So, Cas," Dean started, looking at Castiel a bit more, whats the word? Castiel had it right at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't describe it. "Why'd you want to get out so bad?"

When Castiel was so desperate to get out, he'd sit by the window and wonder of questions that his savior would ask him. 'Why did you want to get out?' Was one that always surfaced. He always had the same answer, "Adventure."

But as he looks at Dean, his savior, the only words that surfaced were "I was trapped."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, Castiel just lightly messing with the case of his viola, Dean humming a soft sweet tune, and Jo and Charlie whispering about a con. Whatever a con is.

They stopped at an old diner, one Castiel had dreamed of since reading an old story of a man who owned a convenience store and slowly fell in love with the beautiful lady who had opened a diner across the street. It was a sweet story, one of Castiel's favorites.

Everything was so foreign to him, there were real cars and real bikes and a real diner. And people! Has he said people yet?

"Alright Cas, we're here."

Castiel peered closer to the window, hugging his viola tighter, scared and excited at the same time. "Is this where I'll be staying?" He dared himself to ask.

"Dunno, but we'll find out." Dean answered quickly, before climbing out of the car to get Castiel's bags.

"C'mon, Castiel, it'll be alright. I promise." Charlie assured, which, strangely, made him feel a lot better.

They stepped out of the car, Castiel still keeping a tight hold onto his viola and Jo taking his guitar. Dean and Charlie carried the rest of his stuff into the diner, Jo following suit. Castiel looked around the dusty ground and gulped, before opening the door with a creak. It was warm, and Castiel took much notice as to how Charlie and Dean had already slumped in random seats.

"W-where is the owner?" Castiel asked.

"You mean my mom? She's probably in the back stocking supplies or doing bills." Jo was already busy getting cups out, and frequently checking her watch. "Oh and Dean, since we're out early don't you think that we should pick up Samich?"

Dean sits up immediately. "That's right, we do have to pick him up early too because he doesn't have that club." He gets up, and looks towards Castiel straight in the eye. "You mind if I go?"

"No, no of course not!" Castiel blushes at the thought, it doesn't matter on him wether Dean picks up this 'Samich'. "I have to ask though, who is this Samich?"

"Just my baby brother," He winks before walking out the door. "See you guys in a bit."

"Figures, of course Dean would be out of here, probably going to call his girlfriend too." Charlie tsked from her slouched position.

"Girlfriend? But isn't he supposed to pick up his brother? Will he have time to get to his girlfriend's house then pick up his brother?"

Charlie giggles. "It's like he's newborn fawn stepping into the harsh sunlight of humanity."

"That's because he is."

"I am not a fawn, I'm a human being."

"Ying yang, tomato and tom-ah-to." Charlie got up from her seat and stalked towards Castiel. "At this point sweetie, we need to make an alias for you. A new identity!"

"That's right we haven't thought about that! Thank god Charlie." Jo exclaimed.

"I know." Charlie gushed, "But that doesn't matter, because as of now Castiel is my second cousin from Europe who was sent to stay with me and visit. His birth mother and father are Gigi and Frank Barcelona, and he's 16 years old."

She hands him a single paper, and as Castiel looked over it he realizes it's a birth certificate. Not really his, but for now his. He is his own person.

He's actually free.

"Charlie...this...this is amazing!"

"Now now, Christmas isn't over yet of course, we just need you're picture so I can make an ID and a Driver's License!"

"What's a driver's license?"

"The car that Dean was driving? He can't drive a car without it, and I do declare that Dean should teach you how to drive."

Castiel looks behind him, the car completely out of sight but the excitement running through his veins. "I didn't know that required a license..."

"When did you have time to do all of this anyways?" Jo wondered, and stalked over Castiel's shoulder. "This looks legit."

"The last night, I had an hour."

Jo slapped her shoulder, to which Castiel gasped. "Oh! No, I'm not hitting her, it's just a playful slap. No worries!"

"What's all this ruckus for?"

Castiel shrunk at the booming voice, and an older woman walked out of a door with a towel draped over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Jo, honey, what are you doing early from school? And you too Charlie?" She placed the towel on the bar, hands on her hips.

"Funny story actually..."

"And where the hell is Dean? You guys wouldn't be skipping without him, troublesome you lot are, and who is this? You draw in another one?"

Castiel outstretched a shaking hand to her, bowing his head. "My name is Castiel...N-Barcelona. Pleasure to meet you."

"Like your manners boy." She chided."But I don't need a handshake, no bowing either. But if I may I'm Ellen Harvelle, owner of this diner. Call me Ellen."

He immediately stood straight, bringing his hands around his back. "Apologies, Ellen."

"So, uh, mom...you may be wondering why he's here." Jo wrung her hands together, giving a look to Charlie that Castiel read well. _Help!_

"This is my cousin, Ellen, we just picked him up from the airport. His family is in a really tough spot right now so I figured why not bring him here? He'll be staying at my place for the rest of the school year, just to give him a breather, you know, from his life in Europe." Charlie stepped in, bringing an arm over Castiel's shoulders. Her smile was impeccable.

Castiel nodded, going along with the lie."Yes, the travel here was rocky but I am happy to be here."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Ellen exclaimed happily, "But that doesn't let you off the hook for skipping school, Jo, so go make this young man our best burger!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jo gave Castiel a secret wink before she ran off into the room her mother had just come out of.

"So, Castiel, where exactly are you from?" Ellen asked, showing the two to an empty booth.

* * *

When Castiel had felt the first rays of sunlight he thought that was the most amazing thing in the world.

How wrong he was.

Beauty could be seen everywhere, really, but true beauty, as he found out now, is only found in what people call a 3/4 pound cheeseburger with onions, bacon, and famous Roadhouse sauce. The Roadhouse special. As soon as Jo placed the steaming cheeseburger in front of him he didn't know what to think, it smelled more wonderful and glorious than anything Mary had cooked for him throughout the years.

Was he supposed to _eat_ it?

They were all looking at him with some sort of anticipation, as if they were aching to see exactly what his reaction would be.

"It's his first burger." Charlie explained to Ellen, she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye."I'm so proud."

"First burger? What were they feeding you in Europe?" Ellen muttered.

"Not this." Castiel replied, still stricken with awe. "How do I eat it?"

Castiel's reply was a collective jarring laughter, which caught him by surprise. "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing, just pick it up and bite it." Jo giggled.

"That's what she said."

They all looked up to find Dean and a smaller guy next to him with shaggy hair and wide brown eyes.

"Oh shut up Dean. We don't say that." Charlie scoffed.

"I sure hope you don't, and enough of that Dean. Hey, Sammy, hungry?" Ellen glared, but gave Sam a good ruffling in his hair.

"Sure!" Replied Sam, who's voice was a bit squeakier than Castiel had imagined. He hadn't thought much of it but he figured that Dean's little brother would look like Dean, but he really didn't. The only thing that connected them together was that they had the same smile, which Castiel took notice of quickly. It gave him more of an insight on this newfound humanity, they were all so different, Ellen had wrinkles while Dean had freckles, Jo had blonde hair and Charlie's smile was a bit wider than everyone else's.

It was a bit different for everybody, and he was more than happy to discover that.

Castiel gave the burger one last look before picking it up and biting it. He couldn't hold back his moan.

"Well then!" Charlie coughed, but laughing all the same. "How is it?"

Castiel just nodded, mouth full of one of the most wonderful things in the world.

"Just as mom walked to the kitchen..." Jo sighed. "You have horrible timing."

"Is this his first burger?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Isn't it amazing?"

Dean laughed, sitting next to Castiel. "Well then, I'm glad you like it."

Castiel swallowed, feeling Dean lean into him. That's one thing he won't _ever_ get over. Human contact...

"Yes, this..this makes me _very_ happy."


End file.
